A device can include a position sensor that can be used to make measurements to determine a position of the device. In some cases, position sensors include global positioning system (GPS) sensors. A GPS sensor can consume a relatively large amount of power.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.